Masquerade
by NightOwlTime-3AM
Summary: There's a masquerade being hosted at Gotham City, where the criminals dress in disguises and roam free, terrorizing the citizens as entertainment. With the countdown of a grand finale on its way, the chaotic performance shall be lead among three masked anarchy to savor one last dance. Except, the dance itself cannot be completed without a partner.
1. Dr Evangeline

**DISCLAIMER:** Please be reminded that I do NOT own any of the recognized characters, or make any type of currency out of it. Also, the following names and/or codes used in this fanfiction are purely fictional.

 **WARNING:** Character death.

 **-xXxXx-**

No one, not even Dr. Evangeline herself expected to witness such news broadcasted upon the television screen.

The bridges, which lead between Gotham and its neighboring cities, have been destroyed.

No matter how the channels switched from one station after another, they weren't lying.

Gotham City is now under attacked by terrorists.

The criminals inside Blackgate Prison have been released; an army of chaos and corruption now running free among the streets.

Countless lives of the citizens of Gotham City are now hanging in the balance of a nuclear bomb.

Including her own as well.

Now, the hospital she worked for was no longer the same. Patients went into hysteric, screaming and crying of their inevitable doom. The doctors and nurses have done their best effort to hold the situation, but they too, were weary of what is going to happen next.

She had spent three hours soothing her patients, but it was effortless. Neither they will stop begging to be released nor cowering and screaming in fear.

Standing in the corridor, Dr. Evangeline sighed as she leaned against the wall. She wished she could dread over the situation outside the hospitalas well. Yet, she is a professional; therefore, she cannot add more burden toward her patients when they are stressed enough as it was.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor resumed her daily checkup schedule for the next patient.

Whom, she had come to understand, is quite special.

Brushing her long blonde hair behind her ears, she waited until the noise settled down a little before she enters the room.

Once the door was closed, Dr. Evangeline take a look at the surrounding. There's only a single bed in here, whereas her patient lay. The windows were opened, allowing the breeze to come in. The rest of the furniture, like the chair, table and such, were pushed against the walls.

Then, she realized that the patient on the bed is sleeping peacefully still, unaware the noise outside the room.

Or because she slept with the headphone on, again.

The doctor sighed, but it was more of relief than frustration. Carefully, she tiptoed her way next to the bed so that she could take them off without disturbing the slumbering one…

Only to be caught off guard by the reflex of a hand grabbing onto her.

"Got'cha," said the patient with a singsong tone. "Did I scare you this time, Doc?"

To say Dr. Evangeline was surprised was a lie. They've been playing this silly game ever since she was placed here.

"What gives me away this time?"

"Your perfume. It's the one I liked the most and not those too smelly ones. Also, you walked a bit funny when you entered the room. Too quickly, I'll say?"

Honestly, it amazed her that she could pick up these little occurrences from their meetings.

"I'm impressed, dear, but," she pulled those headphones off of her, "What did I say about falling asleep with these on?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

The doctor sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You're forgiven."

"Honestly, I were sleeping, but the earthquake jolted me awake."

"Earthquake?"

The girl on the bed nodded. "It happened a while ago, and it felt as if there's more than one…"

The doctor froze, suddenly unable to continue their casual conversation.

Does she know? About the-

"Doc?"

"Y-Yes?" She tried to make her voice sounds as average as possible.

"Is everything alright?"

Dr. Evangeline wished to tell her the truth, but instead, she patted her on the shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. We were only running some errands. I'm sorry if we woke you, dear." She reached for the lever to raise the upper-half of the bed. "Now, it's time for your checkup."

"Eh!?" whined the patient on the bed from the word 'Checkup.' "Already!? But you just came, like, not too long ago!"

"That was morning routine, which was done hours ago," replied the doctor. "Besides, your bandage needs to be changed, too. So no fussing, or else no lollipop."

She protested. "Do I look like a five years-old to you?"

"If you whine like one, then yes."

Pouting with a frown, she crossed her arms over her her chest and turned her head away. "Fine, but promise me that you'll be more gentle this time. It's not that I don't trust you, but last time, it hurts, like, a lot."

Dr. Evangeline chuckled and went to grab the patient's profile by the end of the bed, but the smile turned into a frown immediately when her eyes caught the name on the clipboard.

Jane Doe.

Obviously, it's not her real name, but a temporary nickname. It wasn't her fault that she currently suffered short-term memory loss.

The first time Dr. Evangeline met her happened to be during her night shift. She arrived into the emergency room with a severe injury at the back of her head, several bruises over the knuckles, neck, abdomen and back area, plus numerous cuts littered here and there. Judging by these signs, the poor thing must've gotten into a serious fight.

After the treatment has stabilized her condition, she had hoped to speak with her family or relative outside the emergency room. But, there was none other than police officers waiting for her.

Dr. Evangeline was saddened to receive the news.

Due to a robbery gone wrong, the girl had lost her entire family throughout one single night.

How is she going to explain it to her once she brings up the subject?

The authorities were going to interrogate further about the homicide, but the investigation was cut short.

Due to a very good reason…

"There," announced the doctor as she settled the old bandage aside. "Would you like to give another go again?"

"But we tried it this morning." She discouraged the idea of her doctor's enthusiasm. "And it didn't work."

"Maybe it will be different this time." Holding her hands firmly, she reassured, "Don't worry. I'm here, right in front of you. There's nothing to fear."

She seemed uncertain, but nodded her head in the end. "Okay, here goes…"

The doctor watched as she slowly opened those pair of dark brown eyes.

"Well? Do you find anything interesting to tell me?"

Shaking her head, the girl winced her eyes shut and frowned deeply. "Nothing, still black as night…"

Somehow, not only her patient suffered from short-term memory loss, but she was temporarily blind as well.

Dr. Evangeline had conducted numerous diagnosis, and the result showed her the eyes are positive healthy. It must've been some sort of trauma that triggered her lost of vision. Perhap there's something she hadn't figured out yet…

But until then, only time will tell if there will be improvement or not.

"Doc," she called, "C-Can I have the headphone back on now?"

"Oh, right. In a minute…"

The doctor resumed her work swiftly.

With the lack of her vision for the moment, the other senses are more sensitive now. She could pick up the scent easily (found out when she switched a new bottle, but the fragrance made her gagged). She is able to pace around the room without knocking herself into other obstacles (that is, after a few tryouts, of course). She could even tell the difference who was at the door (between the metal tray with food and medical equipment).

However, if exposing them too long, she will suffer a migraine. Therefore, it is best if she stays on the bed and rest with the headphone on, which it helps to barricade extra noise and sound.

Once the new set of bandages have wrapped securely over the wounds and eyes, Dr. Evangeline put her back to rest.

"Leaving so soon, Doc?"

"Wish I could stay, but I have other patients to look after as well."

She nodded. "... Doc?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do I have a Mommy and Daddy? When are they going to take me home?"

She didn't know how to answer those questions. The doctor knew that she has to tell her sooner or later, but with her current condition, would it be a wise decision?

"I'm… I'm sure they are doing their best to make time to visit you."

"Really? That would be great. I cannot wait to see them."

Dr. Evangeline curved a sad smile. "Get some rest, dear. I'll see you later on."

Afterwards, she closed the door and presumed her next schedule.

By the time she reached to the main hall, her train of thought crashed when gunshots came from the outside.

She hid behind a corner and took a peek; only to find out a group of men in jumpsuits are raiding the campus.

It was the criminals from Blackgate Prison.

"AAAAAHHH!"

They stormed into the main hall, striking down the people through brute force and dangerous weaponry.

Next, a path has been cleared for a man. He didn't bat an eye for the death below his feet, except ordering his acquaintances to do his dirty bidding.

A brave soul charged straightforward, but the doctor could only watch him get pummeled to the ground, followed by being exposed to some kind of gas.

It was a nightmare turned into reality. She saw him being possessed somehow, writhing and struggling on the floor as if his life depends on it.

But now was not the time.

Dr. Evangeline noticed the criminals are forcing each and every patients out of their comfort zone, and killing anyone who dares to fight back. She quickly turned around and sprinted in full speed, hurrying to the one room that they have yet to reach:

Jane Doe's room.

The poor soul hasn't have a single clue of what's going on. Therefore, she must-

There was a series of gunshots fired at the hallway.

She fell to the ground; pain overtakened her senses.

It was by now, the doctor realized that she was shot to the ground.

Never had Dr. Evangeline realized that her life would end here and now.

She stretched out her hands, trying to crawl herself to the destination.

But it didn't carried her far.

Dr. Evangeline regretted that she didn't tell her the truth. Now, she will be all alone, facing the chaotic nightmare that was coming her way…

 **-xXxXx-**

(TBC)

 **-xXxXx-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to give thanks to a certain author who inspired me to get back doing the stuff I used to do, because without him/her encouragement, I would've stopped brewing about the idea and get back to my regular lifestyle (which, by the way, does not include fanfiction writing).

If I may, I wish this story will have an ending it deserves.


	2. C13036

**DISCLAIMER:** Please be reminded that I do NOT own any of the recognized characters, or make any type of currency out of it. Also, the following names and/or codes used in this fanfiction are purely fictional.

 **WARNING:** Violence. Vocabulary. Character death.

 **-xXxXx-**

His name is C13036.

Technically, it was more of a code name granted by the Blackgate Prison. His own name has been long forgotten, as well as the crime he committed or the time he sentenced here.

It happens if you were sent here. You forgot who you are, and the society forgets you.

But right now, he will never forget this moment.

A speech has been announced in front of the Blackgate Prison. Through televisions broadcast, the criminals have come to realize that Dent Act was a fraud, and spent their time cooped up in cells over nothing.

Well, no more.

Now that his limbs are freed from shackles and armed with weapon, C13036 will stop at nothing until Gotham City pay for what the people have done to him.

As the angry mob in bright-colored jumpsuits spreading terror throughout the streets, the brute noticed a team was heading toward a different direction. The group is small, considering seven or eight men, but he noticed the one who is leading them.

The strange guy who talks to himself. The peculiar man who never interact with any other inmates. The one who alway keep himself isolated at all times.

He was known to be a psycho, a freak by other inmates. Where he goes or what he does shouldn't bother him, yet he was suspicious…

Why the sudden change?

"Care to join?"

C13036 was startled to watch them halt when his footsteps ceased to progress. The leader didn't even turned around to look at him, yet he speaks like as if he did.

"I know you are ready to go where they are heading to, but by then, there won't be anything left." Slowly, he turned around; the eyes behind the glasses holding back something menacing. "So, care to join me? I can guarantee something better than the others as we speak."

"Better?"

 **"Sweet as fear itself,"** his voice suddenly dropped lower, sending chill down his spine. "But, that is up to you to decide."

It's not like him to trust his words, the same reason one should never be tempted by the others inside the prison. However, his promise is like a drug, slowly but surely creeped its way into him.

The brute nodded. "I'll go, but answer me first. Who are you?"

He replied with a smile, "Crane. Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as Scarecrow."

"And where are we heading to?"

"Gotham Hospital."

The reason to takeover a hospital puzzled C13036, but, it didn't matter to him.

He was thrilled to watch them weaklings shrieked as if they witnessed the devil themselves. He felt achieved from shooting the security guards. He found himself remembering the time before sentenced into prison.

Once they were inside, Crane ordered, "Spread out. Gather up all the sick and the old here, unharmed and alive. If they resist? Kill them."

Each of them took a route down the corridors and up the stairs, pulling out the patients by force. Although the brute didn't like to be ordered, but he will hold his tongue until it becomes a boredom to him.

C13036 stormed into the room, ordering the patients out of their beds and into the hallway. As promised, some disobeyed and he used them as an example. He kept raiding each and every rooms until the corner of his eyes caught someone running away.

The brute didn't hesitate to shoot the woman.

The female doctor dropped to the ground like a fly, but she persisted to crawl her way straight forth until her body collapsed lifelessly.

Assuming she was heading down the corridor to collect something or someone, he followed the corridor and opened the doors until the last one.

There, standing next to the opened window, was another patient.

Female. Hospital-gowned. Head shaven clean to keep bandages over the scalp and eyes. Hanging the headphone over her neck, she turned her direction at him as if she can see through those wrapping.

"Who's there?"

C13036 said nothing as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"W-Wait! Where are we going? Doc said that I can't leave the-"

"Quiet!"

The girl silenced immediately, but not because of his command. Her attention was focused elsewhere, sniffing in the air as they passed through the dead body of the female doctor.

"Doc?"

She called, but there was no response.

"Doc!"

No matter how hard she cried, her voice will not be answered.

"I said be quiet!"

"What happened to Doc? Why is she not answering me?"

The brute kept on pulling at her until they returned into the main hall of the hospital. Judging by the crowd, it seemed that most of the others have finished their objective.

Jonathan Crane was sitting upon the counter, studying the crowd with glare drilled into their souls. Once he noticed him, his hand reached out to a phone and picked it up.

 _"Attention to all,"_ the speakers echoed throughout the hospital floors. _"This is a takeover."_

The crowd whimpered but remained silent.

 _"Whether you live or die at this moment, it does not concern me. What I want is the full access of medicine and a laboratory. If you obey, I will let the hostage go. If not…"_

One of the inmates fired a few threatening shots at the ceiling.

 _"We will start killing the hostages. You have ten minutes to consider."_

Concluded, Crane hang up the phone.

"What? That's it?" C13036 protested. "No money? Nothing at all? What about the things you promised?"

"They will be delivered in time, but right now, I required supplies and the hospital have the best resources."

"Bullshit!" He pointed the gun next to the head of the blind girl he just caught. "You will give me what I want, Crane, or else the deal is off!"

"That's Scarecrow to you."

The brute realized that he was at a disadvantage. The inmates who followed Crane were aiming their weapons at him, ready to shoot him by the leader's command. The hostage in his hold is useless if neither she begged nor cried for help.

Out of frustration, he tossed the hostage to the ground and kicked at her.

"Damn it! Why won't you scream like the others would!?"

"Doc! Doc, help!"

Out of reflex, she cried for help as promised, but it served little purpose now that he is out of place. He should've followed the others to the streets instead of listening to this psycho. He should've-

 **"Stop."**

Again, the eerie voice out of Crane's mouth sent him chill. Taking off his glasses, the man seemed as if he was a different person all of a sudden.

 **"I warned him that taking in stray dogs will do no good. They think too full of themselves, believing they control the situation,"** with each approaching footsteps, the man before him looked even more menacing than before. **"Let me remind you that you are not the one in control."**

C13036 challenged. "What are you going to do, freakshow?"

 **"Giving you want you wanted,"** he held out something within his grasp. **"Fear as sweet as itself."**

The moment he break the object, a gas was released in the air. Due to the close range, he cannot avoid but inhale into his system. Nothing happened at first, but as seconds go by, his vision started to change drastically.

Zooming in-and-out, bright flashes here-and-there; the world before him was turning into a nightmare itself. C13036 fallback and fell to the ground, thrashing from the pain inside him. Everywhere hurts, especially his head. He intended to glare at Crane and tell him what he had done to him, but the brute could only screamed as he saw something horrifying standing in front of him.

 **"Well? Do you enjoy your spoils?"**

The man wailed at the maddening scarecrow-liked figure before the pain, he jumped to his feet and ran away in fear.

The farther the better.

The higher the safer.

But, C13036's voice was no more as he leaped over the edge, and fell from the building…

 **-xXxXx-**

(TBC)

 **-xXxXx-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you, everyone, for the current views, bookmarks, and comment. I appreciate them all, and hope that you will enjoy the newest update.

To **Duchess of Phoenix:** Thank you very much for your comment and encouragement. I will be sure to work my best, and hope you will stop by soon.

To the one whose name I will not be mentioned here, thank you for the message you left behind.


End file.
